Intervention (LL)
"Intervention" is the fourth episode of Legoland Season 1. It is the standard episode length of 40 minutes. This page contains spoilers. Brief Synopsis The core of Celios destabilizes causing the planet to collapse in on itself under its own weight. Only a direct intervention in the core of the planet can fix this. Meanwhile, more goes on in Dr. Infernos underground base. Plot A good day at Legoland... Jack Stone, James Scottworthy, Dave Fisher and John Mace are all in the main command room along with the Command Crew. Mitch Thompson enters and begins to speak. He explains that he has started training. Jack says, training for what?. Mitch says the Legoland Security Team. He explains that he has already got 15 people sign up and he is getting the engineers to build more weapons. They will be given armour and a helmet. James says good work. Dave says that he is reciving a message from the small Mining Colony near Legoland. They say that something is going on and that they need Jack and James to get there now. James boards his ship the M1 and Jack gets into his ship the Hovercraft. They both fly out to the small Mining Colony. The intro sequence and titles then appear. In the chemical lab, Billy Han and Susanne Gates are working on projects. Billy says that he thinks its time to finally test the HEV Suit in highly toxic and radioactive environments. Susanne concerns and tells him to put it on. He does so and goes into an airlock and proceeds to enter the green pool of Radioactive Sludge. He gets in and says he feels fine. Over at the Mining Colony, Jack and James land. Jack says that he has got the message and wants to know why it was urgent. The head miner says take a look at this, he lead them to a computer. He says that this is the particle composition of the lower mantel. He then shows the reading and says that they are detecting large amounts of Mactryon particles. He finally says that he is no scientist but he knows they are incredibly rare. Jack says that he never heard of them and wishes for James to fill them in. They both go back to the main command room and gather the main staff and members of The Investigation Team. James explains that Mactryons are a very special and rare subatomic particle. They are similar to Dark Matter and have a negative gravity property to them. They believe that this large amount of them is whats stopping the planet from collapsing in on itself under its massive weight. "After all, Celios is 27 time the size of Jupiter" James says. It is these Mactryons that are keeping the planet stable. James suggests that it might be a good idea to send a mission down there to retrieve a sample of these particles as then conduct research on them. Walter backs up James point by explaining all of the things that could be achieved using them. Jack agrees and asks them to put a mission together, they would need a ship and a crew. James would be the leader of the mission. Jack then said "Lets do this". James , Walter , John and Slick left the room. In the storage area behind the main space port Mitch was standing in front of a small group of people. He was holding a pistol. He explained that it was a Desert Eagle and that it would soon be standard issue for all members of The Security Team. He says that they will all need weapons training if they wish to become a security guard. He then then says that if any of you are squeamish they can kiss good bye to there new job. He then distributes Desert Eagles and asks everybody to shoot the target placed in front of them. They all start to fire. Luther and Dr. Pittman are seen standing where the elevators are leading down to Dr. Infernos base. They speak to each other about planning a better way to contain it as many Crystallines have threatned the safety of Legoland employyes. Dr. Pittman says that there will soon be a new Security Team and then they would not have to worry. Luther says that there is no telling how long that could be and that the danger is iminent. He says that they need to take the matter into their own hands and do something right now to put a stop to this. They both get in an elevator and go down. Night casts over Legoland. As the day dawns a large metal tower is seen being built on the great plains right in front of Legoland. Many scientists and engineers are busy around it. Situated just a few meters away from it was a thin and slender ship. James flew his M1 from the construction site to the main space port. There he met Jack. Jack asks for a progress report. James says that the ship is nearly complete and ready to dive into the depths of Celios. Jack says thats good and that he and Dave had been working on the Primary Transmitter Dish to increase its performance when transmitting communications underground. Jack also asks about the crew. James says that he and John will be the pilots. Walter and Slick would operate the equipment to contain some of the particles and a few other scientists would go along to conduct their own surveys and help make sure the ship is working fully. Jack says excellent work and he says it needs a name. James suggests the M2 as he built most of it, Jack say no I want to call it Dreadnought. James says it certainly sound cooler and agrees with it. Jack says get it ready for 08:00 hours, then we launch. Just outside of Legoland Mitchs group of security guard wannabes are all dressed up in armour and wearing a helmet. They are then asked by Mitch to practice running and shooting with 12 Gauge Shotguns and M4 Assault Rifles. At the launch site the slim, slender ship was positioned vertically as if it was going into space. Jack then asks James to commence final checks. James and John discus thing such as reactor status and hull integrity while Walter and Slick comment on how exciting it was. Dave said to Jack that the ship was ready and that he should start the countdown. Jack says engage!. Dave counts down from 10. At zero the Laser Drill powers up and the ship is fired underground. Dreadnought was bumping about but it was sturdy, John and James set a course for the core, it would take only a few hours. Jack informs then that the command room has a live map of there status and that he was with them all the way. In Dr. Infernos base, Luther and Dr. Pittman were walking slowly. All the lights were off, the base had been completly striped by many of Legoland engineers and scientists and so there was no point in keep any of their equipment down there. Luther got his Scanner out and said that he had set it to search for residual signs of Crystallines. It was picking up a faint signal from down another one of those massive shafts leading to the unknown. Both of them had their Tactical Torches and so they went on. In the chemical lab, Billy Han and Susanne Gates were making adjustments to the HEV Suit. They needed to calibrate the Geiger Counter. Susanne applied the changer and the Billy tested it. He said that the inbuilt Geiger Counter was working great. Hen then suggested that they should celebrate by going to the bar in the living facility and get a drink. She agreed and so they left. Dreadnought was within a few kilometers of the core border, nothing had been analysed further then that as the Mactryons were disrupting there scans. They approached the boarder and started to detect loads of Mactryons. Jack ordered for the ship to stop so the samples could be collected. James and John agreed and did so. All of the scientists then conducted their scans, tests and experiments. Walter and Slick used a High Energy Sample Container to collect some of the Mactryon particles. Suddenly John shouted to James that the Mactryons were aligned together in a strange completely unnatural pattern. It was creating a Mactryon Field. It was too late though, Walter had already taken a sample and made a hole in the field. Jack shouted down through his Comunicator that the Mactryon particles were now erratic and falling out of resonance. Dreadnought started shaking violently. Slick said that now that the field has collpased it will allow them to analyze the core of the planet. He shouted in amazement that they had discovered an entirely new chemical in the core, it was a plasma and made up the centre of the planet, there was not much of it but it was at the very centre of the planet. It was like no chemical ever seen befor. The shaking got worse as the Mactryon Field continued to collapse. The back portion of the ship started to compact in and a scientist was killed. James and Dave piloted the ship back to the surface. In the main command room everyone was congregating, the whole planet shook violently as they all entered. Jack demands to know what the hell had happened down there to cause all these mini earthquakes. James says that they managed to destabilise the Mactryon Field accidently and that had caused the negative gravity property of it to stop functioning. In short, the planet was too heavy and in now prone to collapsing under its own weight. Dave said that if they don't fix it soon the planet and everyone on it will be destroyed. Jack asks for options. Walter says he doesn't know that to do. He explains that we don't know anything about Mactryons as they are so rare and that the Galactic Federation has never seen a real Mactryon Field, it had only been theorised, the new chemical at the core was making the situation even stranger. Without proper research they could not fix it. Jack asked when the collapse would happen, James said in approximately 16 hours. Jack looked frustrated and demanded that all the scientists in Legoland need to work together and fix this disaster. Underground Luther and Dr. Pittman were walking down a large shaft and found a big iron door. Luther said that this is where the residual signs of Crystallines was emanating from. He pulled out a Laser Melter and started to burn through the door. Inside was hundreds of vats, most of them were empty, a few still had Crystallines in them. There is no way Legoland has enough firepower to kill all of these Dr. Pittman said. Thats why were here said Luther. Were gonna pull the plug he said. They walked along towards the control panel at the other side of the room. He started looking for a way to kill everything inside the vats. In the engineering bay many scientists and engineers were there trying to find a way to fix the planet. Another sudden tremor happened, this one was stronger and longer then the rest. John shouted that they must do something immediately. Watler said "Well taking the Mactryons causes a hole, why don't we just fill it in again and put them back?" Slick said that it doesn't work like that. The field has lacked its cohesion, its out of resonance. James then said what happens if we managed to get them resonating again, the field would reform. Slick agreed but they said how do we do that. James said what happens if we resonated them back in cohesion using an artificial resonator? Slick said the he supposes that it could work but that requires a tremendous amount of power and it would have to remain constant. There is no type of power generation that exists that can supply that power and be small enough and strong enough to exist down there. Dave then came in and said that he had cross referenced that chemical with the files and logs made by Dr. Inferno. He said that there are hundreds of files on it, it is referred to as X-530 and it seems that he was trying to recreate it with no luck. It seems that the particles were in a state of quantum flux and emitting Exotic Energy. James then said that maybe there is a way to harness that Exotic Energy and use it to power a device that would resonate the Mactryons to a point that they regain cohesion and form a Mactryon Field! Everyone stood up in excitement. Slick said that he had been experimenting with Exotic Energy on Centura to little success. But he said that it was because they never had any real Exotic Energy to test his theories on. James ordered Slick and the engineers to build the device. James then would build a device that would create a giant resonating field. They all got to work. In Dr. Infernos base Luther and Dr. Pittman were attempting to kill the remaining Crystallines in the vat. Luther hit the kill switch and the vats started filling up with poison. They started to celebrate, but suddenly the planet shock violently once again causing the Crystallines to awaken and then they broke out. Both of the scientists tried to shoot them with weapons but more and more came, they ran. Jack was being briefed on the plan. He was happy and confident it would work. The people of Legoland had made an Artificial Core. On the outside was a high density Hydragynium casing supported with mas energy Repulsors. Inside that was a special Telluronite chamber that contained an intense vacuum. At the very centre was a small capsule that would contain all of the cores X-530, the Exotic Energy would be outputted through the poles of the capsule and into the device surrounding it. The capsule was connected to a box that contained the device that converted the Exotic Energy into electricity. That box sat in the Telluronite chamber, the walls of the chamber contained the device that emmited an exremely strong resonance field. That field should realign the Mactryons and make the planet stable. Jack was impressed. Another massive tremor began to rumble through Legoland, this time causing minor damage and creating cracks in the ground. Jack ordered the mission to start now. The original crew boarded the Dreadnought and went down to the core once again. Luther and Dr. Pittman were surrounded, over 60 Crystallines were in the base alive and well, they were about to kill them. The Dreadnought reached the core. John said to the crew that they had arrived and now was the time. Firstly Walter deposited the Mactryons back into the core. Next the ship proceeded even further into the centre of Celios. John shouted that they needed to work quickly as the existing Mactryons were causing gravitational disruptions that would tear the ship in half. James and Slick ejected the core and prayed that it would collect all of the X-530 core chemical and start up the resonator. The Artificial Core was moving around in the core but nothing was happening. Luther apologised to Dr. Pittman and said that he never should of dragged him into this mess. The Crystallines were about to kill them. Suddenly a shout was heard, it was Mitch and his Security Team. Him and all of his 25 security guards were armoured up and had weapons. An all out war begins as the Crystallines attacked and many people shot their guns. Luckily the Crystallines ran back to their holes in the facility. Luther thanked Mitch and asked him how he knew they were there. He said that he was going to take his Security Team to do some more target practice when he saw one of the elevators was down in Dr. Infernos base. Then he had the idea to tery and test his team against real living enemies. He said you are lucky I found you when I did. They then all returned to the surface. In the core the Dreadnought was starting to loss structural integrity. The core was not working, John was shouting that they needed to get out before the ship suffers a hull breach. James was just about to agree bu then something struck him. He said for John to eject some of the antimatter from the reactor core. Dave said down the Communicator that if they so that they are risking the ships as the blast would kill them. James tells him to do it, if they don't take that risk then everyone on Celios would die. John doe sit, the reaction between the antimatter and the matter in the core causes an energy spike that jump starts the core and it begins to power up. However, the coils are out of alignment and that could risk the core failing if it was not corrected. The only way it could be fixed is if someone went outside to modified it. The tremors were getting too strong and the Dreadnought was about to be crushed and torn apart. The scientists on board who wa friends with the one that died on the first mission volunteered to go out there wearing the Heat Suit that was onboard. James said it was a suicide mission, there is no way he would be able to withstand the heat. The scientist did not care, he said his friend who died would want him to do it. James said take that suit off, thats an order. The scientists said "Look like thats the only order i'm going to disobey, the last order I will ever disobey, good bye James." He exited the ship. In Dr. Infernos base Mitch, Dr. Pittman and Luther were welding a giant metal sheet inside the shaft that led to Legoland hole to access the base. Mitch said "Id like to see them thugs get through this!" Dr. Pittman said that Legoland is finally protected from these Crystalline freaks. In the core of Celios, Jack demanded for the Dreadnought to return to the surface. John complied. James shouted No as they left the vicinity of the core. The ship reached the surface, it looks as if the tremors has stopped. Jack congratulated them for their bravery and he did so to Mitch and his team as well. He made an announcement over Legolands PA System. He told everybody that he was thankful for everyone's effort and without them everyone would of been killed He also said that access to Dr. Infernos base was now off limits due to a large number of hostile inhabitance. Billy Han and Susanne Gates were listening in the bar together. Jack ordered Mitch to distribute the security guards around Legoland.The planet was saved and Legoland now had proper security. Deep underground in the darkness several Crystallines were crowded around a small computer, someone is communicating with them on it. The Crystallines ask them if they had got the security codes yet, the person says no. They give the person who is talking to them over the computer 1 more week to get them. The person says they will do it. The G-man is also seen in the shadows watching the aliens. The episode ends there. Category:Legoland Episodes Season 1